1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a photolabile compound comprising a photolabile protective group, a substrate for oligomer probe array coupling with a photolabile protective group, and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An oligomer probe array is a high density array of oligomer probe on a solid support such as, for example, a silicon wafer substrate.
There are several methods to form the oligomer probe array by integrating various organic high polymers such as oligomer probe on the oligomer probe array, and new methods have been proposed.
An oligomer probe array can be manufactured by coupling an oligomer probe such as, for example, oligonucleotide, polypeptide, peptide nucleic acid (PNA) on the substrate after exposing a functional group by removing a protective group of a specific region by irradiating light on the substrate where the functional group, protected by a photolabile protective group, is attached. The oligomer probe array also can be manufactured by, for example, in-situ monomer synthesizing by photolithography, or by coupling the oligomer probe synthesized in advance by spotting on the substrate.
The photolabile protective group is a group that may protect a reactive functional group until it is deprotected by certain amount of light exposure. Well-known photolabile protective groups include, for example, nitroveratryloxycarbonyl (NVOC), nitropiperonyloxycarbonyl (NPOC), α-methylnitroveratryloxycarbonyl (MeNVOC), 1-pyrenylmethyloxycarbonyl (PyMOC), α-methylnitroptpiperonyloxycarbonyl (MeNPOC), 2-(3,4-methylenedioxy-2-nitrophenyl)propyloxycarbonyl, dinitrophenylalkylsulfonyl, 2-(2-nitrophenyl)propyloxycarbonyl (NPPOC).
The photolabile protective group can be used during the manufacturing of the oligomer probe array, and photolabile reaction rate can vary depending on the type of the photolabile protective group. Therefore, to improve reaction yield, efforts have been made to develop a photolabile compound that can provide a photolabile protective group which is suitable for the manufacturing of the oligomer probe array.